runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Cardiff North Dungeon Purge
Official Description Development Team * Developer: Valencia I., Berus, Coroxn, Hyperactive and FEAR. * Graphics: Christopher V., Aella L. * Quality Assurance: Hyperactive and Coroxn * Audio: Elf Musician, Lord Iorwerth, Arianwyn |items = * Dragon pickaxe * Dragon hatchet * Blacksmith Master's Hammer Recommended: * Good Armour and Weapon * Only food from Sea Turtles to Rockfish. * Emergency Teleport (Tablet, Ectophial, Crystal) |kills = * Monsters ranging from levels 99-102 *Scorpion Emperor - Level 110 }} Your Awake... Let's Go! Travel inside of the Cardiff Palace and talk to Queen Naiguizi *Player: Hello? You're highness? *Queen Naiguizi: Player~ It's great to see you again~ *Player: Yes! That potion worked! *Queen Naiguizi: Well... I feel a bit sick to the stomach, but I'll be fine~ Anyways, are you ready for your next mission? #Yes! #Not yet. (ends dialogue) *Player: Yes I am! *Queen Naiguizi: Good! Let me get my armour and sword~ *King Dlyphwyn: Sweetie! What are you doing? *Queen Naiguizi: Going on a hunting trip with Player, why? *King Dlyphwyn: You should let that medicine of yours kick in. If you go out in the field, the- *Queen Naiguizi: Oh c'mon Dlyphy~ I'll be fine~ Besides, if Player is next to me, I won't get hurt~ *King Dlyphwyn: Well, okay... but you got to stay careful, you are carrying life in your stomach right now. *Player: Child? *Queen Naiguizi: I'll tell you when we get to the cave. *Player: Where is the cave? *Queen Naiguizi: The cave is located north of Cardiff near a cluster of Redwood trees. You can't miss it, as the redwoods stick high as we can see! *Player: Okay! Shouldn't be hard! Search for the Cave Go north of Cardiff and search for the cave. You will need 79 Dungeoneering to find the cave. Once you have, Queen Naiguizi will run towards the front of the entrance from behind. *Player: That armour is made from Glazewood? *Queen Naiguizi: And from Titanium, the most hardest metal of them all~ I also have my weapon of choice, a Halberd~ *Player: Wow! It looks like a mix of a spear and an axe, only with a thinner stick. Very different than the Halberd back to the East! *Queen Naiguizi: Indeed~ Anyhow, you got your weapons ready and stocked up? *Player: Yes your highness, let's go- *Queen Naiguizi: WAIT~ You stop and Queen Naiguizi approaches you. She gives you a scroll. *Queen Naiguizi: I packed this teleport scroll just encase anything bad happens. Read it and you will be teleport to the Temple of Seren. Only use it if you can't go any further. *Player: Thank you, your highness. I will return the favour to you, by protecting you. Inside the Cave Before heading inside the cave, stock up on food and potions and get some good armour and a weapon, as the monsters deep within side the cave is tougher than their combat levels suggest. Once you prepared, go back and head inside the cave. You will discover that the cave is much like Perfect World's FB cave, with a pillar and a Swordsman. Before heading any further, talk to Queen Naguizi. You will have two outcomes: If you have been to the Perfect World site and saw the FB guide: *Player: This looks kinda familiar... but I don't remember off hand. *Queen Naiguizi: Really? How interesting~ If you have been to the Perfect World site, and downloaded and played all the way to level 19 of the game and entered an FB cave at least once and completed it: *Player: Hey! The People of Pangu have caves like this! Stay careful my lady, the monsters are quite tough! *Queen Naiguizi: I happen to have visitors from Pangu sometimes come here to set up shops in the market square, though I couldn't tell because I was asleep most of the time~ *Player: Well, what do we do now? *Queen Naiguizi: First, before we go any further, you may need this. The queen gives you an odd token. *Queen Naiguizi: Use it on the Pillar and it will tell you the requirements needed to do the dungeon. *Player: (If you have finished an FB on the Perfect World MMORPG): Oh, and we can also give the swordsman a special wine to make him go berserk and make the dungeon easier, right? The queen tilts her head. *Queen Naiguizi: I think the rumors were right, you are crazy. *Player: Yeah well, that's an every day life of an adventurer. Anyways, let's go, and be careful! *Use the tablet on the slab. You will need a combat level of 99 or higher and 61 in Woodcutting, Agility and Mining and 63 in Smithing as well. You can only pick Yes if you do have the requirements. Though optional, you can talk to the swordsman. *Swordsman: Get me a Wine, pleash... *Player: Okay then, which one? *Swordsman: A Zamorak Wine will doos! *Player: (If you have one) Here you are! *Swordsman: Cheersh mate! In return, I will share with ya an art that we used to do back in the day. It's called channeling magic. What this will do, is to clear most of the dungeon of these pests to make it easier to travel through. I may not get all of them, but you will thank me for it later. The Swordsman begins to float. *Swordsman: I walk with my wine... Creatures, BEGONE! Most of the dungeon is now clear of any monsters you would have to face. Otherwise, you will need to go through a series of monsters that are level 99-102. They are far stronger than their combat levels suggest, and can have the ability to hit as high as 963! Along the way, there will be Roots that will block. Chop them with a Hatchet (If you do not have one, ask Naiguizi for one) or rocks in the way which you can mine through with a Pickaxe (same with the hatchet, if you do not have one). At times, you may need a hammer to break down sealed doors. Once you reached the end, you will see a cutscene of a huge Scorpion and some fellow level 96 Scorpions. *Queen Naiguizi: T-that thing is the s-s-s-source of e-everything? *Player: Stay back your highness! A cyan beam is seen and several level 96 Elf guards appear. *Elf Guard: Fear not your highness! We will help you! Attack the Scorpion Emperor. He is level 110, but he can hit high as 960 if you are not prepared. He can do ranged attacks that can hit up to 600 and can freeze you for 10 seconds, plus giving you the frostbite effect that can hit 40 for your stats. Once it reaches half health, it will do a massive slam, instantly killing all the guards. This is when the Queen will jump in the battle. Shes level 527, with high defence and life points, but low attack. Protect her from getting killed and kill the scorpion. After the last attack, IMMEDIATELY use Protect from Magic, as it will do it's final attack before it dies which can do massive damage. Once it's dead, you will be teleported out with the Queen. *King Dlphywyn: My love! I've been so worried about you! *Queen Naiguizi: Ha~ We dealt with him no problem~ *King Dlphywyn: From now on, you are staying near me. *Queen Naiguizi: Awww... *Player: Hmm? How about me? *King Dlphywyn: You? How about you? You deserve a heroic reward for protecting my wife from certain harm! Rewards * * * * * * Instant level for any skill of your choice. * Access to the Cardiff North Dungeon. Trivia *On the first day of release, it said "It seems that the Scorpion is being greedy, and won't give the spoilers. It will take the Doc until tomorrow to get them.' *On the adventure log, it reads "Memo to self, if you see a huge Scorpion, like the Emperor Scorpion, kill it." *This is the first Quest to involve the Queen awaken in her new state, showing her true, colourful and child-like personality. *The Queen is the first NPC ever in RuneScape to use "~" as a replacement of the normal "!". *The entire dungeon system was actually created by Dr. Alen Chen, the CEO of Perfect World Entertainment, after their alliance between Jagex and them. Jagex, though, managed to modify it a bit to make it more interesting.